Networker
Networkers are a group of automated "members" on MLN that help players gain Ranks, Items, Stickers and Loops. The LEGO Group usually capitalizes the term "Networker" in tutorials, lists, and the like. Many new members, having only met Networkers, begin to believe that they are Networkers themselves and that the term "Networker" refers to any user on MLN. Such users call themselves "human Networkers." Below is a list of all the known Networkers in MLN. Rank 0 Rank 0 is the Apple theme. Rank 1 Rank 1 is the gardening and beekeeping theme. Rank 2 Rank 2 is the fantasy theme. Rank 3 Rank 3 is the racing theme. Radia Theme: Alpha Team Pedalman Wheelie Theme: My LEGO Network MacRacer Theme: My LEGO Network Scrap Yard Joe Theme: My LEGO Network Rank 4 Rank 4 is the dinosaur theme. Dr. Kilroy Theme: Orient Expedition *Doctor Kilroy was originally known as Doctor Lightning. Jen Juniper Theme: My LEGO Network Digger Theme: Dino Attack (Dino 2010) Viper Theme: Dino Attack (Dino 2010) Shadow Theme: Dino Attack (Dino 2010) Rank 5 All Networkers in Rank 5 were created for My LEGO Network and have not appeared in any sets. Rank 5 is the construction theme. Bur O Crat *Bur O Crat's name is a pun the word "bureaucrat". Theme: My LEGO Network Ron Roofer Theme: My LEGO Network Connie Crete *Connie Crete's name is a pun on the word "concrete". Theme: My LEGO Network Dip Gimlet *Dip Gimlet's name comes from plumbing terms. Theme: My LEGO Network El Ectric *El Ectric's name is a pun on the word "electric". Theme: My LEGO Network Rank 6 Rank 6 is the music theme but also revolves around secret agents. David Lampton Theme: MLN (Default theme) Izzy Bop Theme: MLN (Default theme) JP Variety Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rick Moon Theme: MLN (Default theme) Sandee Starreyed Theme: MLN (Default theme) Seno Evel This character's name is a play on the phrase See No Evil. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rank 7 Rank 7 is the tribal theme. Achaki Theme: MLN (Default theme) Dolill Theme: MLN (Default theme) Hehewuti Theme: MLN (Default theme) Kotori Theme: MLN (Default theme) Vihow Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rank 8 Rank 8 is the Medieval theme. Jorn Knuse Theme: MLN (Default theme) Manny Arms This character's name is a pun on the phrase "many arms". Theme: MLN (Default theme) Miokoko Theme: MLN (Default theme) Nadeem Knod Theme: MLN (Default theme) Pall Wall This character's name comes from Pallicide Wall, which was used for defense in Medieval times. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Prince Pelle Theme: MLN (Default theme) Princess Cynthia Theme: My LEGO Network Siege Sunder Theme: MLN (Default theme) Wallus Wizzard Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rank 9 Rank 9 is the intergalactic theme. Captain Lasse Captain Lasse is Commander Hobolt's assistant. (co-pilot) He has blueprints necessary to build the Intergalactic Cruiser on his page. As far as anyone knows, he will not give anything when sent any mail. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Commander Hobolt Theme: MLN (Default theme) Grok His name comes from the famous Sci-Fi book A Stranger in a Strange Land. It also means: To grok (pronounced /ˈgrɒk/) is to share the same reality or line of thinking with another physical or conceptual entity. In Heinlein's view of quantum theory, grokking is the intermingling of intelligence that necessarily affects both the observer and the observed. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Lilly Theme: MLN (Default theme) PAL This character's name is pun on HAL, a computer in the movie A 2001 Space Odyssey. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Sagitaria Theme: MLN (Default theme) Terpi Theme: MLN (Default theme) The Reckling Theme: MLN (Default theme)